narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Better Safe Than Sorry
And So He Is Hunted One cannot truly enjoy life without actually living it. And if living it mean becoming someone that everybody hates, then so be it.. The life of a well-known notorious criminal is not easy one. Not only two hours in, and his name has already popped up in every major village. Even though it's only a rumor, fear strikes the hearts of many, a man who does not simply kill his victims but removes their existence from the globe, is currently wandering around free. Villages are sending their best men to investigate these rumors, many wishing for it not to be true. "Shenny-kun, I told you to be discrete. You are a wanted criminal in every village, you don't just wander around without suppressing your chakra or masking your appearance." the blonde-haired maiden spoke, tailing the Red-Haired Mage as they walked around the forest of the Land of Fire. "You speak as if I should be afraid. The men who come to hunt me are nothing more than mongrels who need to be put down. If they do succeed in tracking me than they are digging their own grave." he responded as he continued to smoke his joint. Their voices were definitely being heard, as they were the only ones talking in the silent forest. This would prove to be their first mistake, as the world-renowned criminal had failed to contain his chakra. Hidden members of the ANBU, a group of four at least, were being led by a single man through the treetops, known to Konohagakure as "Yasaki Hatake", son of the Hokage. With the raise of a fist, the four ANBU members would begin to execute Formation Cage. They disappeared with the blink of an eye, and began to place barrier seals around the forest, reinforced by Yasaki, in order to keep him secured in one region of the forest. When they were finished, they came back to him. "Quick, just like I instructed, good. Now, let's give him a warm welcome to the Land of Fire.." Unsheathing his blade was the next step, and so began the clash of powerful shinobi. Shenron and the invisible spirit continued to walk closer and closer to the outskirts of Land of Fire, acting as if nothing had change. In reality Shenron was slowly analyzing his opponents. "Five of them, and judging by how fast they arrived I can assume that they are from Konoha. All of the are wearing masks except for one, the one who was significantly more powerful than the rest. A special tasks force maybe, organized for me. Even so, they must know this group is no where near strong or large enough to even give me a challenge, so they are working on the assumption that I might be here, without any definite answers." he thought as he suddenly paused. "You know this barrier won't keep me in right. An ambush should be executed faster, not giving your target any time to react. But you guys, you must be intentionally waiting, hoping I discover you. Because you guys have the balls to challenge, I'll give y'all first move." he yelled, putting standing calmly in the middle of the open forest. "Heh, just protocol really when dealing with a criminal as powerful as you." his hand rubbed the hair on the back of his neck. But as relaxed as he looked, he was quite focused. "Now," his eyes closed and when he opened them, they became crimson with two tomoe in each, the color of blood are what they resembled, ", this entire scene will be over as soon as you surrender yourself to the Hidden Leaf." "You speak confidently, does that mean you actually believe you can defeat me. If that's so, then why don't we just test that little theory of yours." he said as he tapped his foot on the ground and instantly disappeared. Not even a moment later, a massive explosion would take place in the area, covering most of that section of the forest including the area where the ambushee(s). The Red-Haired Deity is known for his preparedness. As he walks long distances, he often leaves a trail of seals behind, just incase. Teleporting about a half a mile from the place he once stood, Shenron smirked as he exhaled the dark mist. "Tag, your it." he thought hoping that this man would present some sort of challenge to him. Once the criminal vanished, Yasaki had a feeling as to what would happen: a wide-scale attack. "Everyone, clear out no--!" his speech was drowned out by the sheer power of the explosion. Using the Body Flicker Technique at the exact time the seals detonated, Yasaki and three members of his squad were able to escape with the blast being trapped within the walls of the barrier. However, one member remained to close, thus giving him half a second to escape, he was not that quick. Within another region of the forest, they appeared. Yasaki was leaning against the tree, his arm was badly burned. One of the squad members approached him. "Yasaki-san, I.. found a few seals placed across the forest." he stated sternly. Yasaki sighed and gave them the command to lock them. With this "lock", all of the seen seals will be temporarily inaccessible. He stood to his feet and took out his kunai. "Let's get him." "Intriguing, he was able to save most of them..." interested to know who his playmate is, Shenron called upon the memories of countless souls of Konoha Shinobi. "His soul.....he's an Uchiha, judging by how dark it is he may have awaken the second stage. Blonde-Hair, meaning he is a hybrid. He has chakra concentrated in a form of a seal on his fore...." suddenly images of Tsunade Sakura and even more feared Sayuri Hatake appeared in his head. "Of course she'd send her child to come hunt for me, hehe, now let's see how well mama trained you" he thought waiting for his opponents to arrive. Appearing in front of him with his squad was The Golden Arrow of Konohagakure, with pure hatred in his eyes in the form of the sharingan. "So, you've managed to kill one of my friends. You're only going to pay for this." he spat at the red-haired shinobi in front of him. "Now, I want the fairest of fights, I know what you can do. A member of the Uzumaki Clan and son to that menace of society, I know exactly where your power lies." He grinned wholeheartedly, this could be the end of him, but he pushed the thoughts of doubt aside. The seal on his forehead began to pulse, adding pressure to the air. "Come on, I'm ready", he disregarded the burns on his arm. The Real Battle Begins "All four are still here, meaning he has yet to confirm my presence to the village. Perfect." he thought, as Yasaki uttered meaningless words. Tensions were rising, anyone spectating could tell the real battle was about to commence,"If killing his comrades is what gets him going, then let's get him fired up." Uninterested in pointless conversation, Shenron initiated his first attack. Stomping his left foot ahead of the other, the Red-Haired Mage was able to gather the momentum and the balance to launch his attack. Releasing several massive of currents of lightning towards the team at incredible speed, Shenron smirked. "You seem more into this battle than usual, I wonder why." the Spirit asked still trailing the tall Red-Haired Deity, not really expecting a response. Surges of lightning raced his way, but Yasaki and his squad effectively dodged it. With a hand signal, a member of the squad disappeared from sight, even the traces of his chakra, leaving him with only two more squad members. Gathering white lightning in his right hand, the screech of an eagle could be heard, and the vicious cracking of thunder could be heard with it. "White Light Chidori!" he exclaimed, and swiftly moved from one point to another, before appearing in front of Shenron with blinding speed. With a move that could not be seen, Yasaki's hand aimed straight for Shenron's gut. Yasaki's speed would prove to be difficult, if Shenron was some ordinary shinobi. But the Red-Haired man was far from such a rank, he is proclaimed a God in art known as fūinjutsu and would use his legendary skills to get out of this situation. Despite losing his sharingan many years ago, Shenron's comprehensive and predictability skills have not weaken, they've actually become more powerful. Creating a unique seal known as Shinkan, his sensory skills have surpassed any ordinary shinobi allowing him to see movements beyond the speed of lighting. With such a skill in his arsenal, only speed that matches his own could surprise him. As Yasaki prepared to teleport towards him, the Chaos Sorceror was already prepared. Lifting his left palm up, he quickly analyzed unique lighting style."He seems to be full of surprises, is this a unique blend of Uchiha and Hatake blood at work." Appearing right in front of him, Yasaki aimed straight for his guts, right where Shenron was expecting him too. Having his left palm right where his chidori was suppose to strike, Shenron grabbed it. A that moment, the lightning began to fade, until it was non-existent, allowing Shenron to grab the man's palm, to stop his attack. Pulling him forward the Gorosei leaped upward, and with momentum on his side he would rotate his body sending a kick towards Yasaki. But before he was too close, he would focus chakra into his foot, to send a massive wave a chakra to try and send him flying. If successful, the two would be separated, allowing Shenron to regain his footing, and plant his feet. While all of this was taking place, Shenron would not just allow the ANBU to sit and watch. When he stomped his foot on the ground earlier, he commenced his next attack on the sitting ducklings. Massive chains of chakra emerge from the ground, and with the intent to kill, would strike the two ANBU piercing their hearts. With the third rushing towards the village with great speed, another chain would follow him, not to far behind. The ANBU which Yasaki had issued to leave before, had been running with immense speed, until he noticed the chain creeping up on him. With a flurry of handseals, a translucent barrier began to erect from his center, protecting him from any attacks. The other ANBU dealing with the chains were able to dodge the incoming chains, but this would only last for a short while. Yasaki's lightning was dissipated and with a swift move, he was kicked by the man. He was sent soaring, but caught himself midair. He landed on the grass smoothly and wiped his bleeding lip. "Tch." he sucked his teeth and took of his ANBU cloak, which revealed a tight black top clinging to his muscular body. His crimson eyes then evolved into crimson eyes with intricate designs: the Mangekyō Sharingan. With this evolution, the ribcage of a Susanoo began to appear, which added an extra line of defense. Afterwards, he rushed Shenron, but seemingly went straight past him, almost as if it was intentional. After Yasaki was launched, Shenron briefly focused his attention to the chakra chains that he had sent to the ANBU. A task that was much simpler when his focus is mostly on them. Taking a quick breathe, the single chain, split into five, grabbing both of their arms and feet and then fifth one piercing them successfully. As for the one the run, The Red-haired Mage focused a unique chakra into the chains, causing it to increase in speed, and pierce the barrier. Latching on the ANBU's foot, it began to wrap around the shinobi's entire body, while pulling him back. Not entirely focused on Yasaki, Shenron was shocked to see the young Uchiha come at him with such protection and intent. Not aware of what other tricks Yasaki had, the strategic choice would be to briefly retreat. Switching places with the ANBU, Shenron was safe from any damage, and the ANBU stood where Shenron once did. The spoils of battle, earth crumbling noises heard from the dangerously progressing fight. Within the forest, a shinobi of the Fire Country would somehow remain completely oblivious to the unfolding chaos, seemingly unconscious beneath a shady tree. Taps of quickening movement disturbed the leaves as they crunched under the man's feet. His breathing was rapid, the hurried journey was suddenly stopped by an object wrapping around his lower leg, resulting in a loud thud to the earthy floor. "No! No! NO!" The man shouted with anguish. "Gargh!" The sounds of his struggle had awakened the sleeping silver demon. Katoku's eyes shot open, as wide as they could possibly be, stained with streaks of red throughout his sclera. He groaned as he looked about the area; watching closely as the ANBU agent was slowly being dragged away. Katoku bore a bewildered expression in confusion of the sight before. "The fuck is this shit?" He cursed rubbing his eyes lightly, attempting to make out if what he was seeing was reality or falsehood.. Choosing to follow the shouting man, Katoku would have been brought upon scenery, and near instantly notice this twin amongst the fallen men. "Hey bro! What's up!" Yasaki was completely bypassed by Shenron, and the ANBU stood by his side now. Breathing rapidly, Yasaki's squad member heaved and held a kunai up to his throat, staring blankly at his dead associates. "We won't win." dread filled is mind. His leader placed a hand on shoulder. "Don't do it, Honsō" he tried changing his mind, but within a split second, blood began to gush from his throat, spraying all over the green grass underneath them. Yasaki's eyes held shock as his friend fell over onto the ground. "Damn.." he looked down. Only a few times in his life had he seen suicide, it left scars on his mind. At that exact moment, the ribcage of his susanoo dissipated, but the air became extremely heavy. The seal on his forehead ruptured, unleashing a powerful gust of air all around. This was his Strength of A Hundred Seal, the one that now surpassed his mother's. "No more games now, Shenron." As this happened, Yasaki ignored his brother, only inviting him to help. "There's seems to be two of them now Shenny, and they seem to be of the same family tree. At this rate their whole family might arrive Shenny-kun" the spirit said returning briefly as Red-Haired Criminal retreated to gain the surprise attack advantage once again. "It seems you are right. His brother, Katoku, has arrived yet he does not seem to be the brightest of shinobi judging how he did not not add on to his brother's attack. Or maybe they do not have a strong relationship, meaning they lack the synchronization to pull off any perfected combos." he continued to analyze the situation as twin brother announced his presence. As the young ANBU ended his own life, Shenron decided it was time he got to know the other brother. "I already got one of them caught, now lets see what the other can do." he mumbled as his plan initiated. The moment Yasaki uttered the word, "Shenron" the fireworks began. The recent passed ANBU would the recently passed shinobi would be the medium on a deadly, explosion, covering a great radius. Initiating it at a random point, a blast equivalent to the size and destructive of the Natural energy enhanced Rasenshuriken, would be released from his body at very close range. Using the chains as an extension of his body, the proclaimed God of Fuinjutsu, would seal the massive orb into the man, and have it detonate when ordered. Yet this was not all, the entire battlefield, was covered by a Summoning: Divine_Rain, prepared to be launched by who ever dodged or evaded his initial attack. A little disappointed with his brother for not acknowledging him, Katoku was able to speak yet again. That was until Shenron's attack was set in motion. An attack that Katoku was not mentally prepared for. Having enough power into each explosion so devastatee the land several times over, Katoku braced himself from impact, happening so quickly, that the smoke from the debris covered his sight, ultimately losing track of his twin within the massive disruption. Katoku was thrown back from the amount of explosions, sheltered by his volitium skin, once the blasts were over, Katoku would rise anew as if nothing happened, only suffering a minimalistic amount of damage. Yasaki, with his Mangekyō Sharingan, had already seen the man speak his words, and he had also seen the fluctuations of chakra in his former comrade. With this information, Yasaki swiftly disappeared from the radius of the blast, being unharmed. However, he was soon met with a barrier of weapons. Within a second, Yasaki's full Susanoo was activated to counter any of the weapons that would be launched at him. His susanoo was extremely strong, especially powered by the Strength of a Hundred Seal, leading to an armored guardian. "Fire, Shenron." Of course the Uchiha would resort to such a technique, for it is what they do. Fighting against many Uchihas throughout his life and being one himself, Shenron understands how they think and what they do during certain situations. Able to come to the conclusion that Yasaki was quick to resort to his eyes, by simply viewing him use the ribcage earlier. The Gorosei has him exactly where he wants him. As the Silver Arrow of The Hidden Leaf suggested, Shenron initiated his attack, yet none of the tools were directed at Yasaki. Each weapon was targeted towards an area around the titanic humanoid, with a chain of chakra attached to each. Even if Yasaki tried to annihilate every chain and weapon, they were shot out at such a rapid rate, and the chain would simply reconstruct. Eventually the weapons circled the susanoo, using the chains to pin it down, slowly draining it of its chakra. In a circular shape, a seal and barrier would be formed. The barrier is strong enough to maintain the strongest Tailed Beast in an Uzumaki's weakest state, pinning down the massive construct, not allowing anything, in or out. While the seal on the other hand, teleported Yasaki into an alternate space, not allowing him to deactivate his titan. "So you think you dance, eh. Please, an insignificant mongrel like yourself could not even save his own team." a voice whispered, not able to tell due to the fact he was in a different dimensional space. Outside of the barrier was what appeared to be Shenron, placing his hand onto the barrier. Not to far away was his sibling Katoku. Not the brightest of the bunch, the supposed Armored Avenger failed to notice his brother was in combat, leaving him unprepared for such a massive explosion. Send him flying back, smoke covered this section of the forest. Suddenly a deafening sound would strike the silence, a sound that was loud enough to leave one paralyze and in pain. In the chaos, appeared his injured yet regenerating brother. Covered by his signature markings, lowered his hand trying to help Katoku. "Yo, get up man, we gotta get out of this smoke." he leaning towards to his brother to help him stand up. "Holy shit!" Katoku shouted in detest from the high pitched sound. "What the fuck? Was that shit. My god." Katoku had began to feel the effects of the noise as his muscles stiffened and flexed. Smoke suddenly began to surround him, and soon after, his brother appeared; heavily damaged, offering help to his "twin". Katoku huffed lowly, attempting to regulate his body's nerves with a light application of lightning release while at the same time, spreading a metal sheet over his ears to guard from further noise. Katoku bypassed Yasaki's aid, standing up on his own feet. "Now you notice me. Punk ass." He scoffed, shoving his brother playfully. "Anywhore, what's going on? Why is someone trying to blow you up? Did you steal someone's girlfriend?" Before Yasaki could answer, Katoku gave him a hearty clap on the back, somewhat underestimating his own strength, Katoku would deliver a slap hard enough to easily crush rock. As his arm completely regenerated, his childish brother slapped his back. Despite being injured, he was able to maintain his position, only leaning forward due to the unexpected shock of pain. As some of his organs were not completely regenerated, Yasaki coughed up some blood. "Now is not the time for jokes Katoku, we are facing a strong opponent right now, and we must take this seriously." he uttered. Completely healed now, he activated his ascended Sharingan eye, in response, a white-silver chakra rib-cage emerged around the two leaf shinobi. "C'mon, let's get out of this smoke, I can tell this smoke is chakra polluted." as he spoke, several blades emerged from the gas. As an extension of himself, he deflected each of the with his susanoo arm, then leaping towards the right, he managed to get out of the smoke. ---- It was a remarkable struggle that the silver arrow would fing himself in, having been practically overwhelmed by the barrangrs sent his way by the red haired sorcerer. The infamous Uzumaki sealing chain wrapped tightly around his construct, restraining its movement while slowly being disseminated by the chains' chakra absorption properties. In the midst of the unfolding chaos, Yasaki took notice of the fuinijutsu writing present on his body and his disappearing Susanoo. To properly dismantle the sealing, Yasaki would need a few seconds and space to perform the necessary actions, both of which he currently did not have. In such events, Yasaki would be forced to make his very own space, slightly opening his mouth, Yasaki would conjure a potent energy to release a powerful wind current. By apply some shape transformation, Yasaki telepathically commanded the wind to rotate in a circular formation, efficiently guarding against the chains that continued toward him after his Susanoo had withered away. Unsheathing his sword, Yasaki brought it to his left hand, cutting it deep enough to draw blood, allowing it to leak onto the writing below him. Within a second breath, Yasaki released a blazing flame upon that same hand, ceasing the bleeding while at the same time mixing it with the rotating wind. Clenched jaws of silent agony, Yasaki suffered burns all of his body within the process. By finally slamming his hand atop the blood, Yasaki funneled his energies into it, creating a counteractive blood seal that then broke Shenron's trap, freeing Yasaki at last. With him now free, Yasaki was determined to inform his brother of his current predicament. Having suffered some injures Yasaki sought to inform his brother the only other way he knew how. ----